fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Scarlett Joyce
"You're the reason I have a smile on my face every day " ~''Crystal~ ---- 1) '''Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long.' Kylie and Marcus Joyce were respected emissaries, and when Kylie was pregnant, the last thing they expected were twins. They never went to the doctors, insisting the pregnancy was fine. Once Carmen and Scarlett were born, both parents were horrified. Someone as high up as them, having twins? Marcus wanted to get rid of the twins, fast. But as soon as Kylie saw them, she fell in love with them. They both fought over this for for a long time. Kylie eventually won, but it had caused a rift between them. This eventually led to divorce, when Carmen and Scarlett were 3. They both grew up with only a mother, but that was fine by them. As Scarlett grew up, her sister became famous. Scarlett was happy and proud of her sister, but it made things worse for Scarlett. Everyone wanted to be friends with the famous twin, not the twin who could barely pass a test. Scarlett pretended not to notice, and continued with life. She didn't mind most of it. Scarlett was not one who likes attention. It made her feel nervous and out of place. Scarlett got in fights quite often with the other prodigies. Everyone claimed she was a girl who should be put on cleaning and trash duty. They thought it was funny, but it hurt Scarlett. They said she needed a lamer name, that Scarlett didn't fit her. They even started calling her a different name. Scarlett did her best to ignore them and shut up before it got worse. Scarlett found it really hard to focus on stuff with all the kids being mean to her, and no friend but her sister who is always to busy to spend time with her. She is a shade. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Scarlett is completely opposite from her sister for personalities. Scarlett hates attention, barely passed her tests, never wants to be famous, is always willing to shut up, and is very quiet. She is definitely not funny, can be rude, and most of the time, doesn't care about anyone or anything but her sister. Scarlett has no friends, and can be very lonely. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Scarlett's model is Kylie Jenner. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Scarlett's good at controlling her ability and getting into fights. She wants to be good at school and making friends, but unfortunately, she isn't. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are ''not ''Talentless. (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved